best_kuroko_no_basketfandomcom-20200213-history
Generation of Miracles
The Generation of Miracles (キセキの世代, Kiseki no Sedai) is an all-star team of Teikō Junior High School. It is a team of 6 players, each with their own exceptional talent. The team won everything the last 3 years, but the players (including the ex) are now scattered across six different schools.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 1 Because they are legends among high school basketball, Kagami has set his eye on each one of them. As ambitious as he is, he aims to defeat them and become the number one in Japan.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 54 Kuroko has agreed to help him get to the top. The Generation of Miracles are easily the best players in the league, only being rivaled by players like Kagami, the Uncrowned Kings and slightly Himuro. The Gate The gate only extraordinary geniuses can enter is a figurative image of the threshold a player must pass to be called a genius, or to be on the same level of the Generation of Miracles.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 83, page 14 Because they were and are the best players of the league, it was long impossible for a player apart from the GoM to pass the closed gate, because the power of the GoM is absolute. This gate has only been forced open by Kagami, at the point when his growth has finally began to reach the Generation of Miracles. The moment when this occured when Kagami's jumping ability was so overwhelming that he could finally dunk from the freethrow line. The Oath "The Oath" is an agreement/promise the Generation of Miracles apparently made when they split up after Junior High school. This oath has only been briefly mentioned by Akashi during the meeting of the GoM, though it did seem to carry some importance. During that meet, Akashi says that everyone looks like they haven't forgotten the oath yet.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 1 No further information has been revealed. Weakness All the players of the Generation of Miracles have one common weakness. This is that while they all have talents surpassing a high school boy's capabilities, they still have the physique of regular high school sportsmen. This means that if they use their talents to the absolute fullest for a long period of time, their bodies can't cope with it and their talents become a burden. In short, it's that they are too powerful for their bodies.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 80, page 9 Members Player profiles Akashi profile.png|Akashi's player profile Murasakibara profile.png|Murasakibara's player profile Aomine profile.png|Aomine's player profile Midorima profile.png|Midorima's player profile Kise profile.png|Kise's player profile Kuroko profile.png|Kuroko's player profile Trivia *The Generation of Miracles (including their manager Momoi) each have a representative color, expressed in their names. Most of them (except Kuroko) also have the same hair and eye color. These are: **Tetsuya Kuro'ko: Black (as in "shadow") **Ryōta '''Ki'se: Yellow **Shintarō 'Midori'ma: Green **Daiki 'Ao'mine: Blue **Atsushi 'Murasaki'bara: Purple **Seijūrō 'Aka'shi: Red **Satsuki 'Momo'i: Peach (pinkish orange) :The ejected member, Shōgo Haizaki used to have light grey hair, corresponding with the '''hai (灰, English: ash) in his name. However, when he quit the club and re-appeared in the Winter Cup, his hair was much darker, nearly black. This may be symbolic for leaving the miracle team-to-be. *The order that the GoM are introduced correlates to color mixture, eg. Yellow (Kise) and blue (Aomine) make green and Midorima (green) was introduced between Kise and Aomine. The same applies to with the rest. Blue (Aomine) and red (Akashi) make purple and Murasakibara (purple) was introduced between Aomine and Akashi. *The Generation of Miracles hair colours match their Zodiac signs' lucky colours. Who is your favorite Generation of Miracles member? Tetsuya Kuroko Ryōta Kise Shintarō Midorima Daiki Aomine Atsushi Murasakibara Seijuro Akashi References Category:Kuroko No Basket Category:Teams